


Friendship (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Remus et Sirius sont amis depuis de très longues années, et les deux hommes prennent toujours autant de plaisir à se retrouver et à parler du bon vieux temps.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Friendship (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par Liaux, elle voulait un texte sur l'amitié entre Remus et Sirius avec un happy end si possible.
> 
> Note de l'auteure : je pars sur un concept différent, je ne fais pas leur amitié au temps des Maraudeurs. Moi je fais leur amitié après tous les événements des livres/films. Et je place plutôt ça dans le genre de discussions que seuls de vrais amis de longues dates peuvent avoir.

Le temps des Maraudeurs était bien loin derrière eux maintenant, mais Sirius et Remus étaient les derniers survivants de leur groupe d'amis. James avait été tué par Voldemort et ce traître de Pettigrow était mort lui aussi. Les deux survivants avaient échappé de peu à la mort, c'était même assez impressionnant qu'ils s'en étaient sortis après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû affronter.

Les deux amis étaient d'ailleurs en train de dîner chez le loup-garou. Sirius était heureux de ce moment avec son ami. Remus le regarda :

-Et toi, quand trouveras-tu une épouse pour fonder une famille ?

-Je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour ça...

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'ai un passé vraiment compliqué et qu'aux yeux de tous je suis Sirius Black le dangereux criminel.

-Je suis sûr qu'une femme te trouvera à son goût un jour, il ne faut pas désespérer.

-Tu vois Tonks, c'est exactement à cause de cette gentillesse que nous sommes devenus amis. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier ! Nous venions d'arriver à Poudlard, et Remus était tout timide. Il ne parlait à personne, avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin et restait à l'écart. Le Choixpeau nous a envoyés dans nos maisons et voir ce garçon envoyé chez Gryffondor était pour le moins surprenant. J'ai décidé de m'approcher de lui, j'avoue que j'étais vraiment intrigué par lui avec son livre plus gros que lui.

Tonks sourit alors que Remus rougissait légèrement. Sirius continua :

-Alors je me suis assis à côté de lui et j'ai engagé la conversation. Il m'a à peine répondu, il avait même l'air totalement abasourdi par le fait que je lui adresse la parole. Je me souviens quand j'ai commencé à lui parler il a d'abord regardé autour de lui en pensant que je m'adressais à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et tu lui a dit quoi pour commencer ?

-J'ai dit « Salut je m'appelle Sirius, et toi ? », c'était vraiment simple. Alors il m'a répondu d'une petite voix « Remus », le nez toujours plongé dans son bouquin. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ce qu'il y ait une vraie conversation. Mais peu à peu j'ai réussi à l'apprivoiser, en réalité j'ai rapidement compris que sa timidité était due à son état. Tous les soirs de pleine lune il était encore plus étrange que d'habitude, il se mettait à l'écart et scrutait sans arrêt le ciel, nerveux à l'idée que la nuit tombe. Alors un jour de pleine lune j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. J'ai eu du mal à lui tirer les vers du nez mais j'ai réussi.

-Tu m'as littéralement harcelé jusqu'à ce que je t'avoue mon secret. Mais bon, j'étais assez content de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un. Car même si j'adorais James, il était beaucoup trop imbu de lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre à la place des autres et à s'intéresser à leurs problèmes. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'il essayait d'avoir Lily car elle le repoussait constamment. Quand il a fini par apprendre mon problème il a pris ça avec une complète indifférence, à ce moment-là il était trop occupé à reluquer Lily qui discutait avec Karl Jenkins, un Poufsouffle. Peter de son côté n'était qu'un faire-valoir, un suiveur. Il était avec nous simplement parce que nous étions populaires et qu'il avait trop peur d'être seul.

-Seigneur, il a bien réussi à nous berner !

-Je crois qu'il s'est fait avoir, il était très influençable tu sais.

-Il ne faut pas lui chercher d'excuse, ce n'était qu'un traître !

Sirius but une gorgée de vin et demanda :

-Tonks est-ce qu'il t'a déjà raconté la fois où nous avons échangé nos apparences pour que j'aille à un rencard de Remus à sa place ?

-Non, je meurs d'envie de connaître cette histoire !

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit Remus était incroyablement timide et une fille lui a mis la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de sortir avec elle à Pré-au-Lard. Seulement ce pauvre vieux Remus ne voulait pas y aller, il n'avait même jamais parlé à une fille ! Du coup je lui ai proposé de prendre sa place, car sans me vanter...

-Sirius était un cavaleur et il enchaînait les conquêtes !

Le brun ricana :

-J'ai été à Pré-au-Lard pour m'occuper de ce rencard. Et là rebondissement, alors que Remus était dans un coin tranquillement en train de lire avec mon apparence, ma dernière conquête en date, Ubertha Yumpil est arrivée et lui a littéralement sauté dessus. Elle a exploré ses amygdales avec sa langue et ce pauvre Remus était coincé. Si il la rejetait ça aurait été étrange vu que je sortais avec cette fille, mais il n'avait aucune expérience de la chose alors il était pétrifié. Il se trouve que j'ai pu assister à la scène car je venais de revenir à notre dortoir. J'ai dû me retenir de toutes mes forces de ne pas éclater de rire, si tu avais vu sa tête ! Il était rouge tomate, plus raide qu'un piquet et n'osait même pas toucher cette pauvre Ubertha. Elle a trouvé ça franchement étrange, s'est relevé, lui a décoché la gifle du siècle et est partie dans la section filles en disant qu'elle savait pourtant que j'étais un salaud et que je devais déjà être avec une autre fille.

Tonks pleurait de rire devant cette anecdote alors que le loup-garou semblait mortifié. Il avait la tête dans la main et gardait la tête baissée vers son assiette. Tonks posa sa main sur celle de son mari :

-Je trouve ça très amusant mon amour, ne sois pas gêné.

-Bon il veut me mettre la honte... à mon tour maintenant. Il t'a déjà raconté la fois où il s'est retrouvé les fesses à l'air pendant un match de Quidditch ?

-Mais comment...

-Il avait eu un souci avec son équipement, il avait dû prendre une tenue trop grande. Alors le match était très serré, c'était Gryffondor contre Serpentard, donc évidement c'était électrique. Les spectateurs étaient en délire, il ne restait que quelques minutes au match. Alors ils ont joué le tout pour le tout, Sirius a foncé comme l'éclair, a botté la balle avec l'arrière de son balai sauf qu'il n'était pas bien assis dessus. Il a donc basculé, s'est rattrapé au manche de justesse avec ses mains, sauf que le pantalon trop grand a glissé jusqu'à ses chevilles. Tout le monde a pu voir ses petites fesses, c'était l'hilarité générale et les filles semblaient plutôt contentes de la vue.

Tonks s'en étouffait presque à force de rire. Elle demanda finalement :

-Mais comment tu as fait après ça pour rester digne ?

-J'étais beau et populaire, je n'avais aucun souci à me faire. En plus j'ai toujours eu de très jolies fesses et le reste allait bien avec.

Tonks rit de plus belle alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel :

-Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça devant mon fils ?

-Ton fils n'a que 3 mois, il ne comprend même pas ce que je dis.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour dire ce genre de choses !

-C'est toi qui as essayé de m'embarrasser avec cette anecdote.

-Les garçons vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre pour ça. En tout cas les repas avec vous sont toujours très divertissants, mais il est l'heure pour Teddy d'aller dormir. Je vais donc aller le coucher et faire de même, je suis désolée mais j'ai eu une très longue journée je tombe de fatigue.

-D'accord, bonne nuit ma chérie.

-Bonne nuit Tonks, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.

Sirius se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de faire de même sur celle du petit. La sorcière sourit :

-Et évitez de vous étriper en mon absence.

Elle partit après un dernier baiser à son mari.

* * *

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune femme partir et Sirius sourit :

-Tu as de la chance, elle est vraiment super et votre bébé est magnifique.

-Merci, j'avoue que j'avais très peur qu'il soit comme moi mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tant mieux.

-Oui, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il ait mes problèmes. Sirius honnêtement, tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est trop jeune pour moi ?

Le brun se passa une main sur le menton en réfléchissant :

-Qui peut juger ça ? L'important ce sont les sentiments, et les vôtres sont très forts. Honnêtement Remus, vous faites un très beau couple.

-Oui mais j'ai 42 ans et elle 26...

-Et alors ? Tu ne l'a pas forcée, je suis même sûr que c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas !

-Oui c'est elle qui a engagé tout ça.

-Tu vois !

-Oui, ça peut ne pas lui paraître dérangeant pour le moment, mais qu'en sera-t-il dans dix ou quinze ans quand elle se sera lassée de mes crises les soirs de pleine lune ?

-Tu prends toujours ton médicament ?

-Oui.

-Alors déjà pour les crises ce n'est pas vraiment un souci.

-Oui, mais dans dix ans j'aurais plus de 50 ans, ce sera humiliant pour notre fils et ça pourrait l'être pour elle.

-Remus, mon ami, pourquoi as-tu si peur ?

-Car pour la première fois de ma vie je suis réellement amoureux et honnêtement je ne supporterai pas de la perdre.

Le brun hocha la tête et resta silencieux quelques instants, semblant réfléchir au fond du problème. Finalement il bu une gorgée de vin avant de demander :

-Tu crois qu'elle t'aurait épousé et fait un enfant si elle n'avait pas déjà réfléchi à tout ça ? Ce ne sont pas des choses qui arrivent en un claquement de doigts, il faut y réfléchir. Et connaissant Tonks elle a dû bien peser les pour et les contre avant de se lancer, c'est une fille qui a la tête sur les épaules. Et crois moi, vu l'adoration dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle te regarde, elle ne te trouve pas trop vieux et n'est pas prête de te quitter.

Remus sembla légèrement apaisé d'entendre ça mais demanda :

-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne recherches pas la même chose ?

-Parce que les histoires d'amour aussi belles que la votre c'est très rare. James et Lily ça n'a pas été un conte de fée, elle a fini avec lui parce qu'il l'a harcelée pendant toute notre scolarité à Poudlard. Ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre et les papillons au-dessus de leurs têtes hein ! Après certes ils ont été très amoureux une fois que Lily a fini par être tellement à bout de nerfs qu'elle a accepté de sortir avec lui, mais au début ce n'était pas tout à fait ça ! J'ai eu pas mal de petites-amies à l'école, mais aucune ne m'a fait ressentir ce fameux grand frisson dont tous les vrais amoureux parlent. Et en ayant passer la majorité de ma vie d'adulte à Azkaban ça ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour faire des rencontres.

-Ce n'est pas faux... mais maintenant que tout ça est derrière nous tu devrais peut-être y songer plus sérieusement non ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour ça, sincèrement. J'ai Harry et ça me suffit, je le vois amoureux de Ginny et ça me rend très heureux.

-Tout le monde veut être aimé Sirius, et je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que toi aussi même si tu ne le dis pas à haute voix, même si tu n'en as sûrement pas conscience toi-même. Tu sais comment je le sais ?

-Non, surprends-moi.

-Je le sais car tu as réellement souffert que tes parents ne t'aiment pas et te maltraitent. Je le sais car je voyais la façon dont tu regardais James et Lily, même si James a été vraiment un monstre dans sa façon d'obtenir la fille de ses rêves. J'ai vu la façon dont tu nous regardes avec Tonks, cette mélancolie et cette envie que tu tentes de cacher et d'enfouir au plus profond de toi. C'est vrai que tu as un passé très difficile, j'en connais aussi un rayon là-dessus, mais crois-moi, rien ne vaut les bras de la femme qu'on aime pour guérir tous nos maux. Et se créer des souvenirs agréables avec celle qui t'a volé ton cœur c'est encore plus magique que tous les sorts réunis.

Sirius soupira et vida son verre d'un trait :

-Bon, ça commence à devenir trop niais pour moi, je vais y aller.

-Arrête de fuir pour une fois ! Accepte vraiment la gentillesse des autres, crois-moi quand je te dis que ça m'attriste de voir que tu es irrémédiablement seul alors que tu ferais le bonheur d'une femme et un excellent père. Harry n'est même pas ton fils mais tu es un père formidable pour lui car en tant que parrain tu assumes ce rôle de substitution. J'aimerais te voir enfin pleinement heureux, car quand je te vois regarder Harry je vois de la mélancolie en toi même si tu es heureux de t'occuper de lui. Moi aussi il me rappelle cruellement James, mais chaque fois que ça me rend trop triste, Tonks réussit toujours à me remonter le moral. Toi tu n'as pas cette chance, tu es seul avec ta tristesse !

-Mais je ne connais personne c'est ridicule !

-Des rencontres ça arrive tous les jours par hasard Sirius, il te suffit d'être un petit peu plus attentif à ceux qui t'entourent.

-Honnêtement Remus, je sais et je vois que tu veux mon bien, mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je crois qu'aucune femme ne pourra guérir mes blessures, elles sont trop sombres et trop profondes.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu n'as jamais essayé ?

-Tu as raison je ne peux pas savoir. Je te promets d'ouvrir l'œil, mais je ne peux pas te promettre de réussir à trouver la bonne pour autant.

-Si tu essayes sérieusement ça sera déjà à moitié gagné, crois moi.

-D'accord, en attendant il se fait tard, je vais te laisser.

-Tu peux rester encore un peu voyons.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que nécessaire, votre fils est encore petit, je pense que vous manquez de sommeil, tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer.

-Non, j'aime avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi, ça me rappelle le bon temps.

-C'est vrai que ça nous ramène plusieurs années en arrière...

L'ambiance s'alourdit d'un coup, les deux hommes étaient plongés dans leurs souvenirs.

* * *

Remus se leva et alla chercher une autre bouteille de vin :

-Buvons à leur santé et à ton nouveau départ !

-A mon nouveau départ ?

-Oui, tu as dit que tu essaierais de te trouver une compagne !

-Buvons plutôt à nos amis !

-D'accord.

Remus ouvrit la bouteille, remplit leurs verres et ils trinquèrent. Après ça le loup-garou lança :

-Tu te rappelles la fois où James a transformé Peter en verre à pied et qu'il n'a pas réussi à lui redonner sa forme humaine ?

-Oh, et la fois au bal de Noël lorsque la cavalière de James l'a planté là avec une gifle mémorable parce qu'il avait essayé de lui peloter les seins pendant un slow ?

Les deux hommes gloussèrent, se servirent un autre verre et Remus lança :

-Oh mon dieu, la fois où Lily m'a dragué pour rendre James jaloux... c'était si embarrassant pour moi ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre, je voulais simplement réviser tranquillement !

-La fois où Janine Ham avait mis un philtre d'amour dans la bièreaubeurre de James par erreur lors de notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'elle te la destinait à toi ?

-Oh oui ! Le pauvre vieux lui a couru après et l'a collée pendant des jours et cette pauvre Janine était à bout ! Elle n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer et lui il se mourait d'amour pour elle.

-A cause de ça quand il avait chanté la sérénade en plein milieu du repas avant les vacances de printemps !

Les amis éclatèrent de rire et Remus redevint sérieux :

-La dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les trois avant la nuit fatale... ce délicieux dîner que Lily nous avait préparé. Tous les fous rires que nous avons eu avant de partir chacun de notre côté.

-La dernière fois que James nous a appelés par nos surnoms...

-La fois où nous avons découvert que c'était Pettigrow qui les avait trahis.

Toute trace de rire avait disparue, à présent les deux hommes étaient amers. Ils vidèrent leurs verres d'un trait et s'en servirent un autre. Sirius lança avec un sourire en coin :

-Lorsque nous avons vu Harry à la maternité pour la toute première fois.

-Lorsque nous l'avons revu alors qu'il était devenu un jeune homme.

-Quand il a gagné la guerre contre Voldemort.

-Cette fois où l'épouvantard de Gary Tromlin est passé d'un vieux troll miteux à un troll en tutu et chaussons de ballerine car la petite sœur de Gary faisait de la danse classique !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tout le monde avait bien ri ce jour-là lorsqu'ils avaient appris à vaincre leurs peurs. Sirius soupira :

-Lorsque j'ai cru réellement aimer une fille au point de la demander en mariage mais que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à mon argent et qu'elle me trompait avec un autre.

Remus donna une tape dans le dos de son ami pour lui remonter le moral. Il se rappelait de cette triste histoire avec Violetta Higgins. Remus inspira :

-Cette fois où je n'avais pas pris mon médicament, où je me suis transformé en loup-garou et où Tonks m'a surpris alors que je me léchais des parties inappropriées...

-Non ne me dis pas que ?! Mais tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça !

Sirius pleurait de rire en se tenant les côtes, c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il avait jamais entendue. Au bout de quelques instants le brun réussit enfin à retrouver son calme :

-Toutes ces fois où nous avons fait les quatre cent coups à Poudlard.

-Toues ces fois où nous avons ri aux larmes et où nous avons passé des nuits blanches à dire n'importe quoi.

Ils continuèrent de rire et de boire une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Tonks descendit le lendemain matin avec Teddy et trouva les deux hommes endormis sur le canapé, Sirius avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Remus. De son côté le loup-garou avait posé sa joue contre les cheveux de son ami. La jeune femme sourit avec tendresse et posa une couverture sur eux. Elle constata qu'ils avaient passé une bonne soirée à voir les quatre bouteilles totalement vides jonchant la table et le fait qu'elle les avait entendus rire une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle commença à cuisiner et les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à se réveiller en sentant la délicieuse odeur de nourriture. Remus sourit à son ami :

-Tu te rappelles la soirée où nous avons bu et beaucoup ri au point de tomber ivres morts sur le canapé ?

-Oh tu parles de la fois où nous nous sommes réveillés le lendemain avec une terrible gueule de bois alors que nous avons passé l'âge ?

-Oui cette fois-là !

Ils se mirent à rire mais grimacèrent aussitôt, c'était une très mauvaise idée de rire dans leur état. Tonks déposa du café et des assiettes bien garnies devant eux :

-Voilà les garçons, ça devrait vous faire du bien.

-Merci ma chérie.

-T'es un ange tombé du ciel Tonks.

La sorcière lui tira la langue en souriant et repartit dans la cuisine. Remus sourit en buvant une gorgée de café pendant que Sirius avalait un bout de saucisse. Ils ricanèrent sans raison et Sirius lança :

-Mon dieu mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on a fait ça ? Boire autant c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui nous a pris... mais c'était vraiment drôle.

-Oui et ça l'est encore plus ce matin, nous sommes pitoyables !

Ils échangèrent un nouveau rire et une fois son assiette et sa tasse vides, Sirius se leva :

-Je vous laisse, bien que je ne sois pas en chien, j'en ai l'odeur... une bonne douche me fera du bien ! À plus tard les amoureux.

-Au revoir Sirius, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'accueillir à la maison. Et chaque fois Remus est d'excellente humeur après que vous vous voyiez.

-Merci ma belle.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et Remus lança :

-Au revoir Sirius, j'espère te revoir bientôt.

-C'est réciproque, prenez soin de vous les amis.

-Toi aussi, et pense à ouvrir l'œil et à regarder les femmes qui t'entourent !

-Je n'y manquerai pas, à la prochaine.

Le brun sourit et quitta la demeure des Lupin pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait passé une excellente soirée avec son meilleur ami, chaque fois c'était merveilleux d'être avec lui. C'était le parfait mélange entre le rire et la mélancolie à chaque fois. Ils en sortaient toujours plus forts et complices, c'était merveilleux.

* * *

Sirius avait été un peu mal à l'aise que Remus veuille à tout prix qu'il trouve une femme mais dans un sens il comprenait. Après tout, seul son meilleur ami pouvait lui parler de ce genre de choses sans qu'il le prenne mal. C'était ce qui était merveilleux dans leur relation, ils pouvaient parler de tout et de rien juste avant de passer à un sujet réellement sérieux. Sirius repensa à leur soirée de la veille en souriant, ça lui donnait toujours un coup de fouet lorsqu'il passait du temps avec son meilleur ami. Sirius ne pouvait que remercier le Ciel qu'au moins un de ses amis d'enfance avait survécu, il n'aurait pas pu vivre si il n'avait plus eu personne. Remus était de loin le meilleur de ses amis car il était d'une gentillesse sincère, il s'inquiétait pour les autres sans se dire qu'en échange ils lui devraient quoi que ce soit. De plus il était sage et posé, il n'avait jamais été une tête brûlée contrairement à eux, la chose la plus folle qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie était d'avoir entamé cette relation avec Tonks qui était beaucoup plus jeune que lui.

Sirius sortit de sa douche et s'habilla, il devait rejoindre Harry dans une heure. Le brun avait déjà hâte d'être à la prochaine fois où il verrait Remus. Lupin savait trouver les mots justes, il savait comment être toujours un ami aussi fidèle même si à présent il avait une famille dont il s'occupait. Sirius serait toujours reconnaissant à son ami pour sa loyauté et pour sa présence dans sa vie.


End file.
